Spring Cleaning
by FlyofDragon
Summary: Bones and spring cleaning. Pure fluffy humour. BB.


**Spring Cleaning**

**A/N: Okay, this just popped into my head when I was cleaning my room (does anyone else hate doing that?).**

**Summary: Bones and spring cleaning. Pure fluffy humour. BB.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Bones box set I got for Christmas. Unfortunately, I don't own the rights to Bones. Also I don't own the songs.**

* * *

Brennan sighed in resignation. Her master plan to clean her apartment was failing miserably. She was just about to give up and fall onto her couch, when a knock came at her door.

"It's open!" she called. "Come in!" She pressed the 'pause' button on her stereo.

"Bones, you've got to start locking your door," said Booth as he walked in. "I could have been a killer trying to…" He trailed off at the sight of his partner. She was wearing old, faded jeans, an old baggy T-shirt, and her hair was pulled back with a bandana. "Whoa. Bones, what exactly are you doing?"

"Spring cleaning," she replied. "I always do it, but I always end up like this!" Booth looked over Brennan's shoulder and saw that her stereo was on. He went over to it and picked up the CD case.

"The Beatles, Bones?" he asked, amused.

"I happen to enjoy listening to their music," Brennan replied defensively. "Russ gave me that CD for my birthday."

"Uh-huh." Booth pushed the 'play' button and 'She Loves You' came bursting out.

_You think you lost your love  
When I saw her yesterday  
It's you she's thinking of  
And she told me what to say  
She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad_

"Hey, since you're here, why don't you help?" said Brennan. Booth shrugged and smiled.

"Sure," he replied. "What do you need me to do?"

"You could organize my CD collection…" Booth wrinkled his nose. He knew what kind of music she had. "…Or you could clean the bathroom. You pick."

"Um, I think I'll take the CDs," he said. Brennan nodded.

"Then I'll take the bathroom." She picked up the necessary equipment and left Booth to organize her CDs.

Fifteen minutes later Booth finished the CDs and went into Brennan's kitchen for some water.

"Bones!" he called.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Don't you ever do your dishes?" Booth asked.

"Oh…that was one of the things I had to do today." She paused. "You could do them if you're done the CDs."

"No problem." Booth started to fill the sink with water. "Hey, Bones?"

"Yeah?" asked Brennan.

"How long does it take to clean a bathroom?"

"Oh, I finished that," she replied sticking her head out of her bedroom. "So, I decided to start on my bedroom."

"Oh. Okay then." Booth added soap to the sink, now full, of water. He started washing the mountain of dishes and Brennan emerged from her bedroom. She opened the hall cupboard and pulled out her vacuum cleaner. She plugged it in and pressed the 'pause' button again.

"No sense having it on if you can't hear it," she said. Then she turned on the vacuum and proceeded to vacuum her whole apartment.

Sooner than she imagined, Brennan's spring cleaning was finished.

"Thanks Booth," she said. "I really don't think I could have finished without you."

"Hey, no problem. What are friends for anyways?" replied Booth. He turned and was about to open the door when 'Let It Be' started playing on the stereo. He turned around. "Hey Bones." He said extending his hand. "Fancy a dance to the Beatles?"

"Sure," she said, accepting his hand.

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Booth twirled his partner around and then brought her back close to him. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You're not Bones," he said. "You're Mother Mary."

_And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Yeah there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Brennan enjoyed listening to the Beatles, but she never thought about what their songs meant. Booth had brought it into perspective for her when he said that she was Mother Mary. All their songs were about love. Booth loved her. She leaned up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Let it be," she said.

_Let it be, let it be  
Ah let it be, yeah let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
And when the night is cloudy  
There is still a light that shines on me  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music,  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Booth was surprised. Sure, he knew he had just told Brennan, _Bones,_ he thought, that he loved her, but he never expected that response. She just said that she loved him.

_Yeah let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah let it be  
Oh there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah let it be  
Oh there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Ah let it be, yeah let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

When the song ended, the partners stayed together. Booth leaned in and so did Brennan. Their lips met half-way in a soft kiss. When the kiss ended, Booth broke away and whispered to Brennan.

"Mother Mary," he said. "'Bye Bones." And with that, he turned and left. Brennan reached her hand to her mouth and touched her lips gently.

"Let it be," she whispered. Then she did fall onto her couch.

**

* * *

A/N: See? Pure fluffy humour. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
